


[Podfic] Does It Lessen Your Affection?

by JinkyO



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Analog Interface, Artificial Intelligence, Cochlear Implant, F/F, Other, POV Artificial Intelligence, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s03e18 Allegiance, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO
Summary: Thanks to her new relationship with The Machine, few locks in the world can keep Root out— or in for that matter. Maybe that's the challenge that leads her back to Shaw's apartment.There is also the matter of returning the dog.





	[Podfic] Does It Lessen Your Affection?

**Download link:** [MP3 Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jc3y8jcs6ti3i8q/PBT_DoesItLessenYourAffection_JinkyO.mp3) 26mb

 **Length:** 00:28:34


End file.
